Paradox
by eddiehead
Summary: Matt and Trey have been tasked with creating a new video game. After viewing videos on YouTube they've decided that South Park would be a great setting, and the kids there seem like the perfect choice to star in their upcoming RPG. And 4 boys in particular would be ideal as the main characters fixed on a journey to uncover the answers behind the Stick of Truth


**Browsing the fanfics I don't think this idea has actually been done before, and while I'm not the best person to do this I got really excited with some of the ideas for some chapters I could put together to make this fairly light-hearted and hopefully humorous. I'm going to do a few chapters and put ideas on paper as they come to me but I'll try and structure it fairly chronologically if this gains enough interest. This first chapter might be a bit of a throwaway but hopefully when we get down to things it should pick up a bit**

* * *

The school bell screeched suddenly, almost throwing itself off the wall in the process. The whole class jolted at the sudden intrusion to their silence as they lay their pencils back down next to the papers they had been scribbling on. Friday was test day – well, mock test day – which meant only one thing. Mr Garrison was going to be marking a fuck load of stick men with large penises battling the forces of evil.

Not everyone in the class joined in this tradition. In fact, only Cartman embraced it fully, choosing to spend the entire hour crafting a whole enemy of giant penis warriors that were laying waste to the pitiful Drow Elves. He of course was King Penis, standing triumphantly over the High Jew Elf that was slain by his mighty sorcery. And as the High Jew Elf passed his table he felt a sharp swipe to the back of his head.

"You think you're going to win the battle tonight fatass? You best get your game on and fast"

Kyle swatted him round the head with his backpack as he threw it over his back and quickly left the room followed closely by Stan. Both were eager to get home and finish their chores so that they could continue the fight to defend the sacred relic that they once again possessed from the humans.

"You wanna throw down dawg? I'll throw down!"

Of course Cartman was shouting at air as all but Butters had left the room. It was almost as if Butters had completely missed the bell going off as he sat there with his pencil still whirring away at the page in front of him.

"Butters… goddammit stop drawing fucking butterflies and let's go!"

* * *

Most of the kids decided to walk when the summer came. Although the snow never seemed to leave the ground there was something about summer that kind of just meant you had to walk home. Stan and Kyle didn't mind though, it gave them more time to laugh and joke around. The conversation normally focused on Cartman being fat, but it was a subject both could go on about for days on end. As they turned on to their street though their thoughts were interrupted by a moving van sitting in front of the red house at the end. No-one had lived there for a year or so now, and no-one they knew was moving house so their curiosity peaked at the possibility of someone new coming into the town. Both boys picked up the pace as a man climbed out of the back holding a large box. Rather awkwardly he half fell out the back of the van, dropping a few things out of the top of the box on the way down before cursing the lack of stairs and help.

"Hi there, do you need some help?"

Kyle took the first lead ahead of Stan, more eager than his friend to find out who the new family was.

"Yeah thanks, that'd be awesome. You can just throw them back… oh wait, it's you!"

The man suddenly dropped the box and approached the two boys with a smile on his face. The two 9 year olds exchanged very puzzled looks, feeling a little uneasy that this man seemingly knew them.

"Um, excuse me? Do we know you?"

Stan's voice started to shake a little out of nerves as to just what the hell was going on. This man looked around 40 and was certainly no-one that either boy recognised.

"No, but we know you. We've been watching you for a while now"

"What?! Jesus what the fuck dude?!"

The man started to laugh a bit at the boys' utter fright that they were being watched or stalked. What 40 year old man goes around watching 9 year old boys? Just as he was about to answer another man appeared in the doorway. He again looked around 40, and looked like he was also busy moving stuff into the house

"Hey have you seen my chinpokomon box? I can't find a few of my – oh I see, what do we have here? I guess this was easier than we thought it would be."

The second man approached from the doorway and stopped beside the first man. He too looked down on them with a smile on his face. It was strange. Both boys seemed to feel that these smiles were just genuinely friendly, but there was still an uneasy undertone to the whole thing.

"So, you must be Stan and Kyle right?"

Both their mouths dropped as their identities were revealed to them by total strangers. They were frozen to the spot, unable to speak, move or even think. The second man caught on to the fact that his companion probably neglected to introduce them and so he pulled his phone out and loaded up a video before showing it to the boys. They tentatively grabbed the phone and gazed down at what was playing back to them.

"That's… that's our anti-bullying video. How'd you get this?"

"You guys know what YouTube is surely? We're following the town's channel. We've been watching your videos for a while now. There's so much on here. We've seen a lot of things you boys and your friends have been up to. We've seen you shoot whales to the moon, break a beaver dam, escape from giant guinea pigs and robot women. Some of the stuff you get up to is hilarious!"

"What? Someone's filming all this? How did we never know?"

"Look, let's start over ok? My name's Matt, this is my best friend Trey. We've been following this town for quite a while because we've got a very big job to do and we think this town might have the exact people we need to pull it off."

Matt looked over both boys and Trey knelt down to pick up the box in front of him again. Kyle handed the phone back to Matt, feeling a little easier now that he knew their names. Stan still stood in a slightly stoic state, not quite knowing what to say or do.

"So, can you boys give us a hand? We'll tell you what's going on once we're moved in."

"Are you gay?"

Stan just blurted it out. He didn't even know if he meant to, but it was the only thing he could think of to break his own tension. Matt and Trey simply laughed to each other.

"No boys, we're not gay…"

"Cause it's ok if you are you know."

"No, we're not ga-"

"Gay people are ok. Our teacher's gay. It's ok to be gay."

"We know, but we're not g-"

"I mean if you wanna be gay then that's ok I guess"

"Stan, shut up!"

Kyle pulled on his friends arm sharply, pulling him out of his stupid outburst before these guys end up alienated. Instead, both Matt and Trey laughed it off.

"It's ok. To be honest that's exactly what we need. Come on, let's get these unloaded and then we'll show you what we're working on.

* * *

The last box's contents were emptied onto the floor in the living room. Stan and Kyle took a seat on the couch while Trey busied himself unravelling posters and flipcharts onto a board in the corner. Matt came back from the kitchen with cans of Pepsi for all, and the two boys cracked them open and managed a couple of sips before Trey's poster caught their eye.

"What is that?"

"This is our job. This is why we had to move here, to see if we can get the towns permission to use this as a setting – and to consult with the parents and authorities if we could cast you and your friends in a new video game!"

"The Stick of Truth"

Matt finished where Trey left off as Kyle studied the poster and Stan moved his eyes to some of the storyboards on the flipchart. He couldn't quite believe what lay in front of him. The whole town was mapped out and marked with various numbers and pointers. On the side were scribbled various notes and phrases, some of which he even recognised as having said before

"It's hopefully going to be a turn based style RPG based around the towns kids. What we thought of was that you guys can just be simply playing the game as kids, but to the player all the action is really happening. They'd get to walk around town and meet everyone, become your friends and join in the fight."

"Why us? Why kids?"

Kyle hadn't really gone into depth with his question. What he really wanted to know was why these two guys moved all the way here to base their game in this place with these people when they could just make their own.

Matt decided to take the lead again on this one while Trey ruffled through a box searching for something.

"Because basically we haven't really grown up that much. We love a good fart joke, we laugh a people getting hit in the nuts and we're basically 40 year old 4th graders at heart. And you guys do some crazy ass shit that we just find hilarious!"

"Too right. Hell, Matt nearly went jacking it in San Diego after your video went live!"

Stan groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose at the reminder of his naked dancing on that street corner. Kyle tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't contain it fast enough.

"I wouldn't laugh too fast at your friend here – we've both seen what's under that ushanka Mr Jew Fro…"

This time it was Stan's turn to try and hold in laughter as Kyle's face grew suddenly pained and angry all at once. Matt and Trey both broke out in small chuckles and soon both boys also joined in. Whoever these guys are, wherever they'd seen all this stuff one thing was for sure. They definitely had a killer wit.

Trey pulled out a couple of sheets of paper, along with a sketchbook and some photos. He sat on the sofa and began putting pen to paper, switching between the photos he had and some different coloured sheets that he ripped into various shapes. The boys headed over to his side and took a glance down at what was about to be presented to them. Trey finished fairly quickly and lay his creation out on the table for the boys to see..

On the table were pictures of Stan and Kyle. Trey had loosely scribbled a few things on the blank paper around them and had torn up blue and green sheets respectively. On Stan's picture he had added a steel helmet and sword, and on Kyle's he'd added a crown of thorns along with a golf club. Both boys look at him in confusion before he spoke.

"So… how would you two like to star in your own game?"

* * *

**So the idea here is that Matt and Trey have actually gone to South Park to hire the whole town to star in their new video game. I'm planning on writing it as if M & T are directing the boys in all the cutscenes and getting them to actually act out how the game plays (minus the New Kid obviously). Like Matt and Trey have claimed with South Park, I'm basically writing the fiction that I wanted to read and it seemed like a pretty cool concept for a fic to me. Hopefully you feel the same way and will enjoy the ride with me :)**


End file.
